


Regret

by DrChaseMeridian



Series: The R Series [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Superman - All Media Types, The Adventures of Superman
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Multi, Sex, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrChaseMeridian/pseuds/DrChaseMeridian
Summary: Bruce and Lois discuss regrets. After sex.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Lois Lane/Bruce Wayne
Series: The R Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144184
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megamatt09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/gifts).



Lois smoked after sex. She cut back over the years. Kent, younger reporters, her hacking cough in her morning shower. 

But nothing beat a cigarette after sex. No exposé could convince her that it wasn’t worth it. Especially when that cigarette blew smoke into the master bedroom of Wayne Manor. 

Bruce minded. But he didn’t say anything. 

“The whole tights and cape thing. I’ve been in this world for ten years.” she said.  
“You ever play that game where you think of a whole different life for yourself?” he asked.  
“You mean. Not just one moment. But if was that little girl on the playground planning out what adulthood would have been ideal?” she asked.  
“Yeah.” he said.  
“People always compliment me as a writer. But I just like to watch others and figure them out.” she said. “I’d find the best family owned restaurant in South Metropolis. Apply to be a waitress. Marry the son who worked in the kitchen before his back gave out. Figure out a way to run the place and raise a few kids.”  
“That’s the life worth saving.” Bruce said.  
“But I came from not nothing, but close.” Lois said.  
“There are these dopey second children that I went to boarding school with. They all got into environmentalism projects. The won’t take over the family business. They just travel and give speeches and no one really criticizes them. That always sounded nice.” Bruce said.  
“They don’t sound too different than Playboy Millionaire Bruce Wayne.” Lois said.  
“Do you always talk after sex?” Bruce asked.  
“I charge my brain up before round too.” Lois smirked.  
“You sound pretty charged right now.” Bruce said.  
“What about the one mistake you wish you didn’t make? ” Lois asked. 

Bruce sat in silence. 

“Let’s stick to adulthood on that one.” Lois said.  
“No need to rephrase. I figured that’s what you meant.” Bruce said.  
“I’ll go if you want?” Lois said.  
“Alright.” Bruce said.  
“I should have allowed other men to love me much earlier.” Lois said.  
“At dinner you admitted that Clark is yours in the end.” Bruce said.  
“But moments like this. I learn about love. My dad cheated on my mom. Not constantly. Once or twice. And I just put into my head that men just look for love so they can have sex. And women just give sex away so they can be loved.” Lois said.  
“Most of this was just sex though, right?” Bruce asked.  
“You’re one of the kindest, selfless men in the world. And you’re too flawed for love.” Lois said. “So yes. I fucked you for your charming persona and body. And the fact that I masterbated to you after seeing you in your uniform probably didn’t help.” 

She started a second cigarette. 

“Did you really fuck Batgirl?” Lois said.  
“Where’d you hear that from?” Bruce said. 

Lois looked at him deeply in disbelief. As if there was anyone else who would've told her. 

“Let me tell you. No one approved.” Lois said.  
“Did I care about team approval when you came in here tonight?” Bruce said.  
“Is that your way of answering my question?” Lois asked.  
“It might end up on the list as one thing I would have done differently.” Bruce said.  
“Well hey. That’s what this is all about. I wonder if I’m all bullshit when I say I wouldn’t take a regret away.” Lois said.  
“Batgirl. Barbara. She’s not a regret.” Bruce said.  
“I guess I don’t mean it that way. But I mean if you would have just kept it professional, then maybe the drama wouldn’t have happened after.” Lois said.  
“I don’t think you understand.” Bruce said.  
“Look you’re the only person that I enjoy - going there with. With Clark there’s none of this. The guy doesn’t go deep. You’re in your head. I just want to get intimate with you.” Lois said.  
“I guess I feel special now.” Bruce said.  
“You should have felt special after I sucked you off.” Lois said.  
“You would have been an excellent waitress.” Bruce smirked. 

She pushed him back. 

“You’re alone now. And I hate to see that. I know you still talk to other people. But I hear it’s all business these days.” Lois said.  
“Everyone is asking why I fucked Batgirl. I don’t think about that.” Bruce said.  
“She was your partner.” Lois said.  
“The ‘fucking’ was what lead the gossip you all seem to love. We fought together for 200 days. Before any type of kiss. I think about the way she races through the sky. I think about the quiet giggles she gives. I think about how good it felt to drive back home, alive, with her. Everyone wants to cringe at the visual of us fucking. No one wants to believe that I fell in love with her. And let that go.” Bruce said. 

Lois let out a huge exhale. She didn’t buy it at first. But slowly added it together. 

“I’m not sure if I should ask you for sex. I am horny. But also feel ashamed.” Lois said.  
“Put the cigarette out.” Bruce said.  
“Do you want me to get in trouble with my husband?” Lois asked.  
“Maybe.” Bruce said.  
“Give my wife whatever she wants, Bruce.” Clark said.  
“I’ll be sure not to disappoint you, Clark.” Bruce said. 

Her face is flushed and her chest is heaving. Bruce stands up at the edge of her bed and her legs fall to either side of him. His cock is stiff. Resting gently on her clit. He lets her let out a single moan.

“Let’s teach him a lesson, Bruce.” Lois said. 

That was all he needed. She impatiently lined him up to her leaking cunt and took charge. She lifts one arm around his strong neck as he begins to part her. She isn’t sure if he’s thinking about Barbara. Part of her hopes he is. 

Clark sat in the room. Wearing nothing but a robe. Sitting in an uncomfortable chair as he watched Lois mount herself on Bruce. Waiting for his signal to join in their fun.


End file.
